Shanise
Shanise is a female Corythosaurus and one of the main characters from Dinotopia: The Animated Series. She first appeared in Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, but as a minor character. Character Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone Shanise appears briefly with 26. She's first seen with 26 when they first saw Kex Bradley unconscious on the sand. Both she and 26 ran to hide when Kex was waking up. She's last seen when she was beside 26. After Kex ran away after he was scared of them (Shanise and 26), 26 told Shanise that she's too much girl for most guys. Just for that, Shanise blushed with embarrassment, as 26 ran after Kex. She made one cameo with the other humans and dinosaurs when they were clapping and cheering to Kex with his skateboard stunts. Dinotopia: The Animated Series Shanise is now one of 26's friends, including Kex (who he got scared at first), Mara, & Spazz. Here are some experiences of Shanise: * During her first speaking role in Kex and the Runaway Cart, she warns Kex about skateboarding, even when he ask John if he can play. * In Ellen and Shanise, she was nervous of meeting Ellen for the first time. When Stinktooth introduces Ellen to Shanise, she fainted. Later, she ask Ellen if she liked to eat with her. Ellen already had lunch, but she agreed with Shanise. * In The Legend of the Shining Stone, Shanise, along with Mara and Spazz, were looking for some rocks to keep, and they saw a cave with colored shiny stones. Shanise had no idea that no one was looking, so she went keeping the stones for herself. During that, when Mara and Spazz found out, they chased her all the way towards a hole. She wasn't stuck for too long, just after Mara and Spazz pulled her out by hand. At the episode's end, Shanise decided that keeping things for herself isn't always right, and she threw the stones into the hole where she had fall. * In Shanise, the Dino Artist, she can see all the dinosaurs and humans painting, and she wishes she could paint too. Expressions Blushing Sometimes, Shanise blushed with embarrassment or passion whenever something or someone is with or by her. This includes: * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone: Because 26 said that she's too tall and she's too much female for most guys (including Kex Bradley). * Kex and the Runaway Cart: Because Kex kissed her after pulling him out of the streaming river. * Making Friends: When Rhoga told her that she's so beautiful. Anger Most of the time, Shanise can be mad whenever someone bothers her, or to herself. This includes: * Shanise, the Dino Artist: When she couldn't paint anything right. Sadness Even though she's friendly, Shanise sometimes feel sad when someone hurts her feelings, or whenever she sees something very awful, which causes her to cry. This includes: * Ellen and Shanise: Because she can't get Ellen to listen to her. Surprised Shanise, at all times, can be surprised whe someone scares her or something. Character Shanise has light lavender skin, light pink spots and crest, and lavender eyes. Trivia * Shanise used to be a minor from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, and when the series started, director Davis Doi decided to rejoin her as one of the main characters. * Shanise is named as "Sandra" in Danish, Dutch, Norwegian & Swedish. * In some promotional and rare pictures, Shanise's eyeball were light blue as seen from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, while in the television series, her eyeballs are white. International Names * Shanise - American English, Azerbaijani, Bosnian, Brazilian Portuguese, Britsh English, Croatian, Czech, Estonian, Flemish Dutch, French, German, Hungarian, Italian, Romanian, Slovak, Slovenian, Spanish and Turkish * Sandra - Danish, Dutch, Norwegian and Swedish * Sara - Finnish * Selma - Icelandic * Shanice - Indonesian and Malay * Šanise - Latvian * Šanis - Lithuanian * Liza - Polish * Siana - Welsh * Luisa - Catalan * Liliana - European Portuguese * Σανίζα - Greek * शनीस - Hindi * شانيس - Arabic * Сханице - Serbian * Шанис - Russian , Macedonian and Bulgarian * Шаніс - Ukrainian * シャニーズ - Japanese * 샤니 - Korean * 沙尼斯 - Chinese * שאניס - Hebrew * ? - Thai * Sơnca - Vietnamese Episode appearances Television Series * Season 1: Dinotopia's New Arrival (cameo), Kex and the Runaway Cart, Making Friends, Ellen and Shanise, The Legend of the Shining Stone, Shanise, the Dino Artist, Kex and Rachelle, The Dinotopia Champion Games, Kex's Memories (edited footage), A Perfect Day Out, The Theropod Times, Dinosaur Difficulties, The Sauropod Side * Season 2: Dinotopia Shorts Movies * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Dinotopia: The Mysterious Island Voice Actors *Masasa Moyo (USA; Season 1, 3 - 8; Dinotopia Shorts) *Kate Higgins (USA; Season 2; Dinotopia: The Mysterious Island) *Lynn Cleckner (UK) Gallery Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone ' Screenshot_20190807-175449.png|Shanise's first appearance (as a blurry figure) Screenshot_20190807-175506.png|Kex Bradley's first meeting with 26 & Shanise Screenshot_20190807-175514.png|Dinosaurs! Screenshot_20190807-175537.png|26 and Shanise's reaction of Kex running away from them Screenshot_20190807-175557.png|Shanise blushing before 26 ran after Kex Bradley Screenshot_20190807-175638.png|Shanise is seen in one of the crowds Dinotopia: The Animated Series' ' PicsArt 07-09-10.33.31.jpg|Shanise as seen in Dinotopia: The Animated Series ' Category:This,gallery Category:Characters